Party House
by Glee Let Me Down
Summary: Sam, Kurt, Finn, and Santana are staying together in the Hudson-Hummel house alone after graduation. Sugar Motta buys them a hot tub to ensure that she is included in the summer festivities. Drama and Hilarity will eventually ensue.
1. Prologue

"You boys are adults now," Carole said confidently to her sons. "I'm not going to write up a list of rules, but that being said, I'm not going to come home and save your butts if they land in jail?"

Kurt chuckled. "What are you talking about? Have Finn and I ever gotten into trouble?"

"You haven't!" Carole said, widening her eyes knowingly. "But Finn here has shown me that he has no problem breaking the law."

"What? That's crazy…" Finn said nervously.

"Don't play dumb. I still remember when you slashed the tires of all those range rovers…"

"That was Puck's idea," Finn mumbled.

Carole rolled her eyes, and reached out for her son, taking him in a reluctant hug. "And I know you've grown up. But being alone in this house all summer is a big deal. It's not like Burt and I can just be home in ten minutes if something goes wrong. D.C. is a long ways away."

"Carole!" Kurt cried exhaustedly. "We'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He walked over to his step-mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now go! The cab's waiting. You're going to miss your flight."

Carole smiled one last time at her boys before heading out the door. Kurt and Finn waited five minutes before yanking out their phones.

Kurt did a little twirl, leaning against the counter near the sink. "Blaine…do you want to come over?"

"Rachel…yeah…they're gone?" Finn said, walking out of the room for a little privacy.

Suddenly, the basement door opened and Sam Evans emerged into the kitchen, rubbing sleep into his eyes. He chuckled at Kurt as he went over to the fridge, pulling it open. He grabbed a carton of milk and sipped it cautiously, then made a face.

"Yep, this is bad…" He went over to the sink and started to dump it out.

Kurt lowered his phone to his shoulder and whispered to Sam. "Did you seriously just wake up?" It was nearly 1 PM. Sam just smiled charmingly, crushing the empty milk carton in his hands. Kurt shook his head disapprovingly and brought his phone back to his ear. "No…sorry, I was talking to Sam," He told his boyfriend, walking away from the counter. "Yeah, I thought he was going back to Kentucky for the summer too," Kurt said loudly, so that Sam would hear him.

Sam followed Kurt, and yelled in the direction of his mouthpiece. "This was the only way I could keep my Breadsticks job,"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, not enjoying Sam yelling in his face. He re-focused his attention on Blaine. "But seriously, though, you need to come over …" His eyes widened in excitement. "Okay…see you then…"

He hung up, and let out a sigh. The pieces of a perfect summer were falling into place. "So," He said lightly, watching Sam drink straight out of a jug of orange juice. It was kind of sick how truly at home Sam made him self in the Hudson-Hummel house. "What are you up to today?"

"Working until close…" Sam shrugged. "Do you have the day off?"

Kurt had been working excessive hours at the Lima Bean to earn some spending money for when he and Rachel went off to NYADA in the fall. He'd requested off the day of Carole's departure to meet his Dad in the capital because he knew he'd want to celebrate his newfound freedom. "Yeah, but I work in the morning. Blaine starts rehearsals at six flags tomorrow too, so this is sort of an opportunity for us to…you know…catch up on reality television without interruption."

"I get it," Sam winked, fully believing that 'reality television' was a euphemism. "Well it's a good thing I'll be out of your way."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and headed out of the room to get ready for his special day with his boyfriend, he passed Finn on his way.

"Dude, how late were you up last night?" Finn laughed at Sam. "You were asleep forever!"

"And you're surprised?" Sam wondered. He'd been living with Finn for six months. He should've realized by now that Sam was a night owl.

Before Finn could answer, the doorbell rang. Finn assumed it was Rachel.

"Well, that was fast," He was pleasantly surprised. Maybe she'd used her sixth sense and was already on her way over to surprise him.

Finn started toward the front door. Kurt met him in the foyer, thinking it was his own significant other at the door. It was neither.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurt asked disgustedly at the two people waiting on the front stoop.

"Word on the street is you guys are on your own for the whole summer," Noah Puckerman grinned deviously.

"I told you not to tell him," Finn scolded Santana, who was crossing her arms next to him.

"It's inevitable, Finn," She told him gently. "Your house is going to be our party house this summer. Deal with it."

The rebels pushed passed the two brothers, letting themselves in. Finn and Kurt eyed each other unsurely, but for reasons neither of them could come up with, they didn't throw their friends out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sugar Motta laid on a pool-side recliner in her backyard. She'd just applied a coat of tanning oil, and was prepared to get as dark as she possibly could before school started up in September. She heard the sliding back door of her house open and close, but chose to ignore it, assuming it was just the help. She wasn't wrong?

"What's up, jail bait?" A familiar voice asked shamelessly.

Sugar's face crept into a cool smile; she slowly removed her Gucci sunglasses and sat up, extending her thin legs so Noah Puckerman could see how silky smooth they were. She had to admit, she'd had the biggest crush on him since the moment she saw him performing in the cafeteria during the first week of school last year. She had this fantasy where she was Baby and he was Johnny Castle from _Dirty __Dancing_. It worked. She was a precious Daddy's Girl, he was the older, working class stud. She'd been dying to get closer to him.

"What's up yourself, hottie?" She asked him. She was only slightly annoyed that her dad hadn't told her Puck was coming today. She would've worn a smaller bikini. The whole reason she'd begged her father to offer Puck twice his asking price for pool cleaning services wasn't because he had been her respected teammate in show choir, as she'd claimed. She just wanted an excuse to flaunt her flawless, underage body to him all summer.

She watched him as he started to work on the pool, waiting for him to glance over at her so she could charm him. After several minutes, it was clear that he was going to do what he had done all year: ignore her.

Eventually, Puck's phone started going off. He dropped his strainer and answered it eagerly. "Go for Puck…"

Sugar picked up an issue of _Allure _that she'd been saving and pretended to read it. She also pretended that she wasn't eavesdropping.

"I'm not getting Mikes Hard Lemonade. That's for chicks. Let me guess; that's what Berry asked for?" He rolled his eyes. "I've seen Blaine drink. That kid can do better. I'm thinking we grab a keg and a couple handles of Jack…Maybe some Captain Morgan…."

Sugar frowned. What was Puck talking about that the entirety of New Directions was involved in besides her.

"Yeah, I'll be back around five. I just have to finish up a job." Puck was saying. Sugar got out of her chair and shuffled over to him. "Yeah…see you then."

"Is there a party tonight?" She asked eagerly. Maybe he was planning on mentioning it to her later.

Puck blinked at her for a second. "No. Not at all," He said with a smirk. He wasn't even trying to be a good liar.

"Why are you buying alcohol for Blaine then?" She demanded to know.

"He wants to unwind. Kurt is pretty high maintenance. It's been stressing him out."

"Noah Puckerman, if you don't tell me the truth, I can have you fired with a snap of my fingers!" She wailed obnoxiously. Puck cringed. It reminded him of the first time he'd heard her sing. He gave in not out of fear of loosing a job, but out of fear that she'd keep talking.

"Okay. A few of us are letting loose tonight, but it's basically just Finn and Kurt…and Blaine…and Rachel and Sam…and Brittany and Santana….possibly Mercedes, Artie if he's available, I haven't called him yet…"

Sugar interrupted, appalled. "…So everyone!" She clarified.

Puck sighed. "Pretty much… can I get back to work?"

"Absolutely not," Sugar snapped. "I want an invitation to this party."

"I don't think you could handle it," Puck told her simply. "Last time we did something like this, Mike threw up for forty-eight hours straight, Brittany went home completely naked, and Blaine became straight. You're still young. If I corrupted you, I would never forgive myself."

"I am not young!" She argued. "I'm sixteen. How old were you when you had your first drink?"

Puck thought back to sixth grade, when he would sneak swigs from his mom's under-the-kitchen-sink stash. He was different, though. He'd always been an old soul. "Seventeen," He said smartly.

Sugar cried out in frustration. "You better enjoy cleaning my pool and looking at my flawless abs, Puckerman, because this is the last time you'll ever set foot on the Motta property." She stomped back over to her chair.

Puck shrugged, unaffected. He had other pool cleaning jobs; even a stable one at Shelby's old apartment complex. Loosing one side-job, even a good paying one, wasn't a big deal at all. Besides, the less time he spent at Sugar's house, the more time he could spend at Finn and Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch, his feet up on the ottoman, his legs intertwined with Blaine's, who was cradled in his arms.<p>

"You have cute toes," Blaine said softly.

"What…?" Kurt giggled, looking at his bare feet.

"How am I just now noticing this…?" Blaine wondered out loud. "You have…the cutest toes on the planet earth."

Kurt was beyond flattered. "Well thank you, honey…"

Blaine rolled over a bit to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "Anytime,"

Kurt wasn't satisfied with a mere cheek-peck. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him full-on.

"Oh my god…!" Santana loudly interrupted them. "Will you two take this upstairs? I'm trying to watch the Rose Ceremony!"

"Um, if Kurt wants to get a room he will," Blaine told Santana. "But, you know, this is kind of his house so you have no say…"

"Bite me, hard-hat," Santana mumbled, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of her and shoving it into her mouth.

Finn and Rachel suddenly entered the room, grinning like idiots, holding hands. No one in the room had any doubt about what they had just been doing.

"You missed a button, Berry," Santana said flatly.

Rachel's face turned bright red as she scrambled to fix her blouse.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Well, Kurt and I are watching _The__Bachelor_," Santana said animatedly. "But Blaine is too busy discovering some baby-foot fetish he's been suppressing over the years."

"Funny…" Blaine rolled his eyes, humoring her.

"By the way," Finn said, letting go of Rachel's hand and going over to help himself to some of Santana's popcorn. "This…" He patted the arm of the couch, talking to the Latina. "…is a pull out. Do you think you'll be all right in here?"

Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel's faces dropped in unison.

"I'll sleep like an angel!" Santana said, smiling sweetly up at Finn. "Unless someone puts a pea under the mattress…"

"Wait…she's staying here?" Rachel was the first to cry out.

"Is that a problem?" Finn asked stupidly.

"Why is she staying here?" Kurt chimed in. "…For how long?"

"Finn, I'm sorry, but as your girlfriend I'm simply not comfortable with you living with your ex girlfriend."

"First of all, Santana and I never dated," Finn reminded her. This only made her angrier. "Secondly, it's not like anything's going to happen! She's a lesbian!"

"That is true…" Santana nodded shamelessly.

"It's the principal of the thing!"

"Rachel, Kurt sleeps over at your house all the time. This isn't any different."

Kurt waved his hand in the air to get his brother's attention. "Yeah, can I just…yeah…" Finn was finally paying attention to him. "Let's go back to my question. Why is she staying here?"

"Why not…?" Santana shrugged, her eyes glued back on the TV.

"Her parents are staying in a hotel while their house gets fumigated," Finn told them.

"Lima Heights has a bit of a cockroach problem." Santana added casually.

"Why can't she stay with Brittany…?" Rachel cried out.

"Lord Tubbington has jealousy issues…"

Finn nodded in solemn agreement.

"Calm down, Rachel, it's only for a few days," Finn told his girlfriend.

But that didn't relax her. She had a bad feeling about Santana being around. Sure, Santana had loosened up since she came out, but that didn't really change anything. Where there was Santana: there was drama.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from the backyard. Finn's face fell and he instinctively ran to the back door.

He didn't know quite to expect to see outside. He definitely wasn't expecting what he found.

"Sugar, what are you doing here?"

She was standing on their patio with her back to him, a coach purse hung on the crook of her elbow. A group of burly men were dragging a large crate on a trolley over to her. "That's great…right next to the patio. That's perfect."

"Sugar…!" Finn snapped again. "What are you doing?"

Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Santana soon joined him as spectators.

"I'm having a hot tub installed," Sugar said simply. "You're welcome."

"Perfect," Santana said, clapping her hands. "A-plus…"

"What the hell?" Finn was confused.

"Puck told me about your little party." Sugar sighed. "It was very un-graceful of you not to invite me."

"It's not Finn's party. Puck and Santana are just throwing it here," Rachel told Sugar.

"So, can I score an invitation?" Sugar asked Santana.

"Hold on," Kurt held a finger in the air, eyeing the crate, intrigued. He leaned over to Finn and Rachel. "We could do a lot of damage with a hot tub," He whispered.

Finn shook his head. He developed an aversion to hot tubs ever since the…incident sophomore year. However, no one else seemed to be thinking about that.

"It might be romantic to have it out here…" Rachel agreed, clutching on to Finn's arm.

"Hold up!" Santana protested. "Are you trying to get a party invitation in exchange for a hot tub? Honey, you're doing this all wrong. When you're not invited to a party, you just have to show up late when everyone's already drunk, and they won't even remember they didn't invite you. That's how Matt Rutherford and I got into the mayor's inaugural ball back in '09."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Santana, shaking his head, confused.

"I want the hot tub, Finn," Blaine was the last to speak up. "The one thing a great summer night always ends up missing is a hot tub. I want the hot tub."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Everything his boyfriend said was so valid.

"She could've come to the party anyway!" Finn snapped. He was already so out of control in the situation. One extra guest wasn't going to change anything. However, he started to think about Rachel being in a bikini on his property. "…I guess since the hot tub is already here we might as well keep it…" He mumbled.

Everyone else cheered with joy. Sugar joined in, giving Finn an enthusiastic hug.

Yeah, this was going to be a weird summer.


End file.
